


No Surprises

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, First Time, I tried my best, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, POV Erik, PWP, Rimming, Ted Talks - Freeform, Teenagers, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on a warm summer day, and Erik would never forget how his eyes were bluer then the clear southern waters they were standing in...</p><p>They met when they were young, and then they met when they were older, and there was no denying the attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge to myself, because I am tired of writing so much detail, but not really.... :) Just wanted to see if I could do it, because the last hmm... 4 storied I tried to write ended up being 100 words plus, which I'm trying to finish to post :) 
> 
> I'm hoping to write more one offs of different genres to challenge myself, so there might be more that aren't epics.
> 
> This is Charles and Erik when their young, and then when their older, and lots of sex is to be had. The future is set around Ted Talks because I was writing it, and not calling it that, then was like wait -- Ted Talks! Which is awesome, and I'd wish I'd gone when it came to my fair city.
> 
> Also the title is called No Surprises because there might be... and also after the Radio Head song just because, and then I twiddled my fingers at how clever I am, and shared it with my cat... 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome, because no writer can get enough!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

They met on a warm summer day, and Erik would never forget how his eyes were bluer then the clear southern waters they were standing in.

"Do you live here? Or are you on vacation as well?" A chipper British tone asked.

"Vacation." He mumbled, and didn't know why this small pale boy made him feel like his chest was burning up from within.

"Oh that's a coincidence isn't it? I'm Charles, we came to vacation from England. My father had some business in Houston to deal with, so we had to come here for the summer. My parents though it would be fun, although I don’t imagine why. It's okay but it's rather humid here, and I don't like that death by crocodile is a real danger. Why are you here, hmm? You have an accent." He pointed out, speaking with a confidence that Erik hadn’t mastered yet. Envy filled him...

Erik answered not wanting to admit any details about himself that might be embarrassing, yet, "I was born in Germany, but live in Colorado. We moved a few years ago for my Mothers job, and now she is remarrying, and they decided to come here for their honeymoon. They had to bring me... No one will take me because of my mutation, and what I do with it."

Charles lit up then and moved in wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "Is it that bad? I'm a telepath. People, well normal people, don't like me very much because of it."

Erik had never met a telepath before, but he liked all mutants. They were his kind, and he felt a connection that couldn't compare to anyone one else, apart from his Mother, and Grandma.

"I'm a metalchenetic, but I can't control it very well at times, and cause problems..."

He didn't know what else to say, but it appeared Charles couldn't stop talking.

"Like what? You should stay with me today - how long are you here? My sister found some girls to spend her time with, and I've had to come out here and swim bored out of my gourd just waiting something to happen. This is a terrible place to vacation don’t you think? Who would want to come here?"

They were in the ocean, outside their resort on the Georgian coast, and it looked like paradise, yet was as boring as a padded white room for two abandoned preteens.

"Until Saturday, and I don't think I have much choice but to stay out here, I'm not welcome back until dinner, and then I get to go to my own room later. They want their time together."

"You have your own room?" Charles blurted with excitement.

Erik nodded, and his hand was grabbed and he was being led towards the shore, leading to the sprawling resort, like a monopoly piece punched into the land.

"Let's go, it’s too bloody hot out here, I'm burning so much -- if that's fine?" He hesitated at the shore, and Erik nodded feeling excited suddenly at the thought of being alone with this pretty boy...

He hadn't found a girl yet who made him feel like he knows he should, and he'd felt for some boys in his grade, but nothing like this Charles. It he thought about it he didn’t think that he could feel for a girl, but then that meant that he would be even more of an outcast.

"It's fine, let's go." He said quickly and followed the short brunette into the hotel. They stopped to grab drinks, and then Erik led him to his room beside his Mother’s and John’s.

Charles went over to the bed, flopping on it like a rested otter and sighed stretching out.

Erik hovered at the foot, looking at his pale skin, and feeling awkward and uncontrollably horny.

“Ah god I was so hot, I love air conditioning.” he flopped his head over and asked, “You said you cause problems, like what?” He sat up then and Erik rested at the edge feeling nervous…  

“I, I accidently shorted the fuses in the house once, and I bend all the cutlery when I’m mad -- not on purpose it just happens. I broke the blender, trying to turn it on… there’s more…”

Charles laughed, and patted the made bed beside him, seeming to disregard his words, “Come on, let’s watch TV, I’d rather stay in at least for a little while. I have problems too, but they doesn’t affect anyone but me.”

Erik scooted onto the bed, and couldn’t look away from the water still clinging to Charles’ skin. He grabbed the remote, and handed it to Charles, and then asked because he was curious of course, wanting to share their troubles. “What do you have to deal with? Your problems?”

Charles flicked through the channels until he found The Simpsons and dropped the remote onto the bed. “I swear this show plays constantly on most channels. But my problems… It’s mostly headaches. I can’t control my powers very well sometimes, and it’s like I can hear everyone thinking at once in the world. I’m better at it now, but when I get sick it still happens. I see a teacher who helps. She’s a telepath, but I’m more powerful than her, and actually most who are living.” There was an arrogance to his words, but Erik thought it was a good thing over being insecure like himself, yet Erik frowned thinking that wouldn’t be very pleasant to experience.

He was trying not to wonder suddenly if Charles heard his thoughts… about his interest in boys... “That must suck. I don’t have a teacher, but I’ve been practicing. I have a place that I go in the woods by my house. It’s easier to focus there.”

“Show me, will you? Your gift Erik, I’ve very much like to see it.” He batted his lashes, and he looked into those eyes and nodded dumbly.

He moved his hand to the side table, and his lucky coin floated from the wood. He moved it towards Charles, who grinned opening his palm, and Erik lowered it to his skin slowly.

“Wow, that’s fabulous. I love your mutation. It does appear that it would need skill – you want to see mine?” Charles asked, but it appeared to be the first time that he was shy, considering he had pulled him to his own room after talking for a few minutes.

“I do, but how would you show me?”  

Charles bit his lip, and then tapped his head, “I’ll talk to you, okay?”

Erik nodded, and then waited knowing this was going to be strange.

“Alright, I’ll just talk into your mind, so don’t be shocked you know.” He said, and then sat looking at Erik seriously, and he actually gasped when he heard a voice talking in his mind.

_Hello Erik, I like your mind, it’s very nice in here. Some people are unpleasant to touch, but you are welcoming… I think it’s because of your mutation, I can feel it._

He grinned at Erik, and he returned it feeling amazed. “You can really do that, holy, I don’t know any telepaths, only a transporter, and a fire starter, but actually talking into someone else’s mind –

Charles looked excited and exclaimed, “But I can do more – I can make you see things that aren’t there, I can do just about anything that a developed telepath can do, and I’m still learning. Do you want to see my home? I can show you.”

Erik nodded vigorously, but didn’t know why Charles was scooting close to him on the bed. “I’ll hold your hand okay, so you know what’s real. You might feel disoriented even if you know it’s just an image, so I’ll squeeze your hand.” His smaller one was holding his hand, and he tried to ignore how soft and wonderful it felt.

He looked at the other boy’s pretty face, and amazing blue eyes and whispered, “Show me.” And Charles nodded. He jerked as he wasn’t in the room any more, but standing on the lawn of a sprawling English manor. It was stone, and looked like it was an old royal castle.

Charles was standing next to him, dressed in trousers, and a white button up and he looked just as pretty. _This is my home, and as drafty as it looks. We inherited it obviously._

Erik squeezed the hand in his own, not knowing what to say, and then it was gone and they were back in the room, and he was gasping. “You are…”

He was shaking his head and Charles let his hand go, scooting to the side of the bed, looking sullen suddenly. “Sorry if that was too much. I shouldn’t have done that, I just thought you might like to see what I can do. People don’t like me too much back home because I’m so powerful. Everyone thinks I’m strange, even the other gifted kids. Don’t feel bad about it I’ll, I’ll go.” He turned his body looking crushed, and it was one of those: _all happening too fast scenarios_.   

Erik stood, and grabbed Charles’ wrist knowing he hadn’t said anything like that, or even thought it, “Don’t go. I thought it was amazing, but I don’t think I’d like to do that again so soon. I don’t mind talking to you in my head, we can do that.”

Charles got back onto the bed smiling, as he scooted back again, and took Erik’s hand squeezing it, and it set his heart fluttering. “Sorry, I guess you wouldn’t care right, you have such a powerful gift as well.”

Erik snorted, knowing that wasn’t true. “No I don’t, I can barely do anything with it.”

“Yet.” Charles enunciated, and then reached over for his drink. “I bet with more training you could lift, I’d say a car, or even a tank, oh or a cruise ship. Have you been tested?”

Erik shook his head, but the thought of lifting a tank was awesome, and he wondered what else he could do if he tried.

“You should get tested, but it might not be worth it yet, you’re still developing.” Charles squeezed his hand, and he hadn’t let go, and Erik looked down, but didn’t make a move to pull his away.

“When I’m older I guess.” He mumbled, knowing that he had something to work towards now, and Charles was still grinning at him, and he thought that there might be something else to work towards as well in life, as he was helplessly drawn to the other boy’s looks… Maybe one day he’d get the chance to be with a boy as pretty as Charles.

Charles talked about mutation mostly, and the science behind it which Erik had no idea about, and it was obvious he was very smart because of his gift, or just in general.

He left before dinner, and Erik didn’t want him to leave. He really liked Charles… sitting next to him was almost enough, as he felt so much, and wanted so many things he hadn’t really figured out.

_I’ll talk to you like this? We can talk during dinner. I know I’ll be bored._

“I want to, but how do I answer you?” Erik asked confused, and wanting to have a private conversation with his fellow mutant. It was an incredibly attractive thought.

_Just think your words at me…_

Erik frowned feeling dumb for not trying already, and then thought at Charles:

**_Hello?_ **

Charles grinned, touching his shoulder, and responded:

_Hello, and now good bye…_

“I’ll see you later Charles.” Erik said, forgoing any feelings of dejection because Charles would still be here with him at the resort, until he was gone.

After he closed the door, he wondered when Charles was leaving and it was spoken into his mind, much to his surprise: _In three days, but we can exchange numbers?_

**_We can_ **

Erik agreed, but doubted he would ever see Charles again after this, unless he decided to visit Colorado. He knew he wouldn’t.

 

Through dinner he was ignored the entire time, but he felt a tingle in his mind.

_Hello, do you want to talk, I can tell you’re bored to death._

Erik felt excitement fill him and he sat up, and resisted nodding his head in agreement.

**_Please! I don’t know why they bothered bringing me. This is excruciating._ **

There was a chuckled in his mind, and he bit his lip on a grin.

_I know, as pretty as this place is supposed to be, I would rather be home in the dreary London rain._

Erik felt the same, although if he hadn’t of come then he never would have met the other boy who… stirred up feelings which had been growing in him, the older he got…

**_It’s snowing in Colorado, but it’s cold there. Higher elevation, and all, but it’s not that different from Germany, weather wise._ **

_Do you ski?_ Was asked in his mind in a proper English tone.

**_Nein, I’d rather go for a hike through the snow. It gives me a change to practice._ **

_I bet that’s more fun than most things in life… well apart from girls. Do you have a girlfriend?_

Erik felt uncomfortable suddenly, not because they were talking about girls, but because he was crushing on this unknown boy, and he would trade a million chances with a girl just to kiss him, or well he felt in that moment of adolescent lust.

**_Nein I do not, I don’t think about girls. I would rather practice._ **

He said truthfully, and there was silence in his mind, and he waited for Charles’ answer. About the moment that he felt like panicking, he got his response.

_I don’t think about girls either…_

Came timidly in his mind, and Erik grinned then looking down at his meal of cornbread, and ribs, and beans.

Charles started up talking again about school, and some of his friends who are mutants, but Erik never felt so accepted in his life, and knew that he wanted more of this in his future… Other mutants who would accept him, and pretty boys, although he knew it would be hard to top Charles because he’d successfully stolen Erik’s virgin heart upon first sight.

 

That evening he was lying in bed and thinking of Charles, and missing him because they never got a change to spend time together after dinner. His Mother, and John dragged him to a cheesy show put on by the resort, and he was contemplating faking a cold to get out of any more time with them.

A knock came to his door, and he sat up looking at the time, and realizing that it was past midnight, and felt apprehensive to get up and see who was there.

As he hesitated, he felt Charles in his mind and it was unforgettable, the warmth that was there suddenly, and he heard in a hushed tone like he was whispering so no one would hear when it was in their minds.       

_Let me in._

Erik scrambled out of bed, and walked over in nothing but his boxers. He opened the door slowly seeing Charles standing in a white top, and blue pyjama bottoms, looking nervous… and beautiful…

Ushering him in, Erik closed the door, and Charles stood close to him rubbing his own arm nervously. “Why didn’t you use your powers to do that? It would be good practice.”

Erik shook his head, realizing that he could have, but was so used to using his hands that sometimes he forgot that he could do simple tasks with his gift. “I don’t know...”

Charles shook his head, and took his hand, leading him to his bed, and it was a frightening moment because he felt so excited suddenly having Charles here, in his room so late. He felt his erection grow, and his face flamed, as he was ready to dash for his pants.

Charles held him by the bed and smiled at him bashfully, “It doesn’t matter… but I came because… I have to leave tomorrow… my Fathers meeting has moved ahead, and I wanted to see you Erik.”

An instant depression overcame him, and he had been fine with not seeing him again after the week they would have, but now it had turned out to be one night… And he would be alone again, but it was more than that. Charles represented so much to him so rapidly, and it wasn’t fair.

“Oh that’s… that is disappointing, I…” He fumbled not knowing what to say suddenly, and Charles was staring into his eyes intensely, and he was thrown as he lurched because his mouth was crushed –

All blood shot to his dick, and he was momentarily terrified because Charles was kissing him! And he hadn’t done anything but he felt like the other boy would snap at him anyway, like this was some joke.

Charles tore his lips away when Erik hadn’t reciprocated, holding his hands and body away from Charles’, and striking blue eyes caught his own, and Charles urged, whispering rapidly, “You can kiss me back, I like you Erik, I know that you like me – I’ve felt it, and I didn’t look to see, but you’ve been thinking about it so much that I couldn’t ignore. I want to have sex, you know like proper adults. I’ve seen about everything that you could do in other people’s minds, and I haven’t met anyone who I’d want to do any of it with – And you really like me, and no one I know actually likes me back home. I’m too smart, and rich, and everyone knows I’m a telepath, and I don’t like girls… like you…”

Erik felt like he’d fallen through the spinning vortex of the twilight zone, and he fell out the other side into his wet dream, into some unthinkable scenario. “ _Sex_?” He gulped, and his face flamed as Charles was nodding his head, and slipping his fingers into the waist of Erik’s boxer shorts.

“Yes, sex.” The pretty boy stated, and then pushed him towards the bed, and he landed on his ass. His dick was sticking up happily tending his boxers so obviously, because of his large size. He wanted to cover his face, but he was so excited, his legs shook, and he felt his cock throbbing and already spurting out fluid. Arousal was melting down his thighs, as Charles rushed to him suddenly and his eyes shot wide, and grabbed his boxers pulling them down, and his cock slapped against his lightly furred navel. He gasped raggedly, and covered his mouth, as he looked on in complete embarrassment as he was naked!

Charles look at him, licking his small cherry lips, and whispered, “I’m going to suck your dick, give you a blow job.” He informed Erik, who was jerking his head like a bobble head wanting that, _god he wanted it_ , and his cock jumped in excitement as Charles wrapped his small hand around him. A moan left his mouth into his hand, at even the touch, and then when Charles lowered his mouth quickly to his cock, he choked into his fingers as he felt: wet, moist, blazing hot – surround his cock! Suction came, suckling on the tip, and Charles’ little heart shaped lips surround his mushroom cap, and his whole body convulsed. Arousal tore through his balls, and he knew he was going to come already.

Panic filled his mind, and he reached out a frightened hand towards Charles’ head, reaching out, then drawing back, not knowing if he should touch him, but needing him to stop him – but that all changed when he slid his mouth down his cock, and then back up sucking, and he groaned in alarm as he came suddenly – thrusting his hips, and pleasure erupted from his cock, and he was so humiliated!

Charles pulled away, as his cum shot on his face, and he couldn’t believe it! Charles would leave, and he was waving a hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry -- _gott bitte lassen Sie nicht, tut mir so leid!_ ” He whined in German, and Charles grinned at him standing away from him, with his cum on his face… He touched his cheek, poking the seamen, and then brought his finger to his mouth, and Erik was simultaneously mortified and so turned on.

Charles pulled his shirt off a moment later, wiping his face, and then whipped his pants down, and Erik’s eyes shot to his hard prick sticking out of dark pubic hair. He was large enough, nothing like Erik, but he felt hungry, wanting to touch his thin creamy body, and his hard cock. He sent Erik’s blood boiling with need, and Charles took a step towards him finally speaking, “I’m not going to go, and I still want to have sex. You can do me now.” He ordered in a brave voice, and looked at the bed and not Erik as he climbed onto it, and Erik squirmed over anxiously for him as he touched the blanket close to Charles rapidly, looking over his body with his mouth was hanging open.

“Go on – Charles insisted, and Erik looked at his excited face, his drooping drugged eyes, and his nervous gnawed lip, and he nodded his head again like an obedient puppet.

“I, yes, I will…” He whispered, and bent his head. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he had to sit up and scrabbled to the base of the bed. Charles parted his thighs watching him with wide anxious eyes, and he moved for the damp cock, knowing he had no idea what to do, but wanted it.

_Just put your mouth on me, without any teeth and suck, like I did. No teeth…_

It was enough, and he nodded as he looked down at the flushed cock in the dimly lit room. His crown looked delicate, and he felt his mind fly away into the sunset with his over flowing arousal, as he lowered his mouth onto Charles. It felt so wrong, but so right, as he felt the heated flesh in his lips, and licked the fluid covered skin convulsively, and it was bitter, but so sweet.

A smothered moan came from above, and he looked up to see Charles biting his lip, and his face was scrunched in apparent pain – and he looked so good, and coupled with the erection on his tongue, he felt himself filling again. Erik sucked gently, like he was worrying a delicate wound, and saw Charles gulping, and he felt the body under him squirm. Erik kept licking, and sucking and he was soon engorged, and rubbed himself on the sheets. The cock in his mouth was throbbing, and he tasted so much flavour, licking it away, and sucking on the boy like a spout just as he heard a whimper, and then the heated flesh twitched, and was squirting in his mouth, bitter, and runny.

His mind was floating with pleasure at having Charles cum because of _him_ , but he already knew not to pull his mouth away, so he stayed in that position until Charles was done. Erik went for Charles’ shirt and spit the cum into it, losing all base judgement as it was all pooling in his straining cock, and not knowing where else to deposit the release.

Panting on the bed, Charles had his eyes closed, and Erik watched him hesitantly, as his cock was bobbing with his heart beat against his navel.

_Come here. We can kiss now._

He was told, and he was not dumb enough to ignore the order. He moved towards Charles, and crawled onto the bed, and lied down next to him, and he anxiously reached out a hand wanting to touch him, and kiss, but feeling too apprehensive.

Shaded eyes opened, and Charles reached for him, and pulled him towards his body. “Get on me.” He urged, and Erik went straddling his body, and Charles pulled on his arm, his eyes flicking down. “Lie on me, and we can kiss.” He hushed, and pulled Erik, and he went covering Charles stiffly, but he didn’t need to be told to stretch out, and relax with his cock snug against Charles’ hip and soft penis.

He was so much taller that he had to bend, and he moved his face from Charles’ hair, to his mouth, and Charles pushed their mouths together, grabbing his hair. He squirmed against Charles’ body in pleasure, having sex – lying with another boy, having his instantaneous crush who he only imagined talking to -- not this! Sex!

A tongue poked his lips and he opened his mouth, and knew that Charles wanted to French kiss. He’d seen this of course, kissing, and French kissing, but had never done it. He touch Charles’ tongue, and licked it sloppy, and Charles went as well as they frantically tangled tongues, saliva going everywhere, and there was nothing, but hot, and wet, filling his mind.

Charles broke the kiss, and he whined wanting more when Charles spoke in his mind, looking at him with a wavering gaze, _I can share my feeling with you, so can feel what I feel. I didn’t think you’d want to while I was, sucking you…_

Erik’s eyes shot wide, and he didn’t know if he would like that, or hate it, fear it, but he didn’t want to say no to Charles. He was pretty much willing to do anything he wanted, unless it was really weird, and frightening.

“Yes.” He yelped, and Charles grinned, and he felt a satisfaction suddenly, and the sensation of another body, and a weight covering it, and arousal, and his own, and, and… It felt so strange, he didn’t know what to do. With every breath he felt two, and there was a heat searing into his stomach, and he throbbed against that flesh that he was feeling, and felt that –

The sensation was gone, and Charles covered his gaping mouth, and he was delayed in the returning the kiss, but finally moved. He tasted the other boy as he whispered to him an explanation in his thoughts: _I didn’t like it…_

Erik accepted that, knowing having Charles like this was enough to get him to cum with little intervention, and it was even more likely to happen in a quick fire when Charles instructed: _Rub against me. Men do it like this._

Erik didn’t have to be told twice, and he started to grind against the smaller body, gasping from pleasure into Charles’ mouth. He legs wrapped around his own, and he thrust against Erik, and his cock leaked all over the flat, and creamy stomach of the brunette. **_Yes! Yes!_** His mind was shouting, and Charles responded:

_I know finally!_

And Erik thrust two more times, then came all over Charles pulling his mouth away to pant madly against his neck. He lie there wondering if anything could come along better than this in his life, and it was then that he felt Charles pushing on his shoulder.

“Roll over.” He hissed, and Erik flopped onto his back, as Charles covered him and started to thrust against his stomach, as Erik held him, and watched the other boy biting his lip. Charles ground his erection against his stomach, and he fell helplessly in love in that moment.

They both took a nap after that, Erik holding Charles and he spent those minutes trying to memorize every second of this night.

Without speaking, they eventually started to kiss again, and Charles told him to give him a hand job, and they kissed each other as they touched each other. Erik didn’t how long they went, but he had never been so happy, never wanted the night to end. Charles told him at some point that men usually put their dick in each other’s bums to have sex, but then he informed him that they weren’t going to do that because it would hurt.

Erik didn’t know what to think about that, but couldn’t imagine fitting his dick in Charles. He was so small, and made Erik feel like he was massive, and he knew that he would want another boy this small, and pretty.

Nothing would be the same after tonight.

***     

In the morning Charles was gone of course, and he found a note on his pillow, practically stuck to his face because he rolled onto it. He pulled it out from under his cheek, and read it feeling the loss of Charles, like they’d had a tragic romance, and then he was stolen from him.

_Sorry for not saying goodbye, but I had to leave, and be in my room in the morning. I took a shirt because mine was dirty._

_I will never forget you, bye Erik._

_Charles Xavier_

Erik read the note over so many times that he knew he had to stop and meet his Mother for breakfast. She would start to worry...

***

15 years later…

 

Erik entered half way through the conference and ignored the scowls from a few pretentious students dressed in skinny jeans and cardigans. _No thanks_ … he thought never liking the whole hipster thing.

The speaker had a rich, and sensuous British tone, and he kept trying to focus on the topic, which he knew was genetic engineering, but he was so distracted. He was so far away from the stage that he couldn’t make out the speaker, and it appeared that this was the only Ted he’d been to, that didn’t have monitor’s for the unlucky people like him, stuck in the back. But the hall they were in wasn’t the typical Ted designated preforming hall: there wasn’t enough room to have all the speakers in the main venue, so unfortunately, he couldn’t see squat.

Being a member of the engineering department, and an inquisitive guy he already decided that he wanted to check out every talk, and it was naturally an exciting time, so had got his hands on a full access pass, and that meant that he had a lot of talks ahead of him.

He stood there not really paying attention for some odd reason, but then it became clear that the speaker was naturally charismatic, as the crows bust out in laughter, and that was when he tuned in.

_“It was during this time, that I started to look at the world in a completely different manner. We once thought that a mutated gene was a negative when conducted by the body past birth, but I wondered, why is it so un-plausible to mutate once you are out there and alive? It happens all the time, just think of Cancer... Cancer does mutate are cells as we all understand, so why then rationally, wouldn’t there be a way to mutate them again?”_

Erik’s attention was entirely rapt by the speaker, as he hung on the man’s every words until the time was up. The crowd erupted in a roar of applause, and Erik joined thinking to himself _: by god, this man’s going to cure Cancer_. When he knew little to none of the background application process, of this man’s hypothesis, because he wasn’t paying attention.     

The host got up, and thanked Dr. Charles Xavier, and Erik immediately frowned wondering why that name was so familiar. Everyone was shuffling out after another round of applause, and a bow and a wave from the speaker. Erik was left standing there wondering why he was stuck in a loop of déjà vu, and finally shook his head and joined the filing bodies.

There wasn’t another talk until two, and during that time Erik needed food, and maybe a cold beer. He headed for the closest pub on campus, and couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew that name… it was like a blister at the back of his mind.

He went on like that, trying to remember where he’d heard that name before, and it felt so… cryptic almost in his thoughts, only because he couldn’t stop digging, and wondering.

Entering the pub, he noticed right away the group huddle around a person, were he saw a man speaking animatedly. From what Erik could make out he was a short brunette who was dressed in a casual black sports coat, and had on a t-shirt underneath. A pair of worn jeans covered his legs, or he though - by the worn cuff that rested on a pair of runners.

The first thing he thought was: _douche_ , and the second was more of a sensation: an intense curiosity as he wondered if this was the man he couldn’t make out. It would make sense by the animated hand waving, and hint of British tone that was wafting his way along with stale beer and the summer sweat of the bar.

Sitting at a booth close enough for him to eves drop, he ordered a draft of some local microbrewery that was cheap. He didn’t really care about the beer of the month, he just wanted a cold drink.

He sipped his beer, and glanced at the menu, knowing he was going to order the house burger. With his order in, and his beer at his lips, he realized that the lingering fans had left, and he saw the man chatting with a representative he guessed, because a suit was holding his phone, and they were discussing some matter.

Suddenly the suit turned and walked away, and Charles Xavier was left standing there looking tired. Erik was watching him… he was certain that’s who it was, and he wanted to talk to him, but felt hesitant looking at his tired state. Yet, he couldn’t ignore the itching curiosity which motivated him.

Erik stood then hesitantly, and walked towards him hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. There was something about the sight of the other man that made his mouth dry. He was striking, from his large and unnaturally blue eyes, to his messy dark hair. His mouth was pink, and Erik thought this was a terrible idea as he was filled with longing. It was like this man was tailored to his every whim, and he had the perfect pretty face that Erik was a sucker for.

He stopped a polite distance from the visiting speaker, and cleared his throat awkwardly, “I was wondering if you wanted a beer?” He offered, and man looked up catching his eyes, and his entire face furrowed with clear confusion.

He didn’t answer, and Erik felt the need to walk away slowly as he was scrutinized intensely, by those blue eyes. He squirmed, and shifted uncomfortably, and cringed as he said, “I guess I’ll just go…” He turned, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No, don’t. I can’t join you right now -- I actually have to go to a press meeting, but I can meet you later, say 8? Here?” The Brit flicked his tongue to his lip, looking flushed, and Erik knew what his answer was going to be... _By god the man was an enigma_.

“Ye, yes, yes…” He said embarrassingly nodded his head, and Xavier grinned at him oddly.

“I’ll see you then Erik.” He said, and walked away with curious shifting eyes, and Erik was celebrating in his head, that flawless, effortless pick up with the most unbelievably gorgeous man who he wanted to fuck – _god date, marry – fuck_.

He slid into his booth, and picked up his beer when he took out his phone to text Az to let him know he couldn’t make it later tonight to a small party that was planned at a house on campus, because he had a bright future ahead of him… bragging. He would see Az before then. It was around the moment when he pressing send, that it dawned on him that the man had used his name, like he knew him, and it left him feeling completely off kilter.

His food came, and he chewed a fry slowly as he tried to remember where he’d met this man, but it didn’t seem to matter, he couldn’t remember him at all. The only logical explanation was that they had somehow met while he was drunk, but he couldn’t remember anything apart from a distant impression of familiarity.

Catching a clue, he punched in the man’s name into his phone and it came up with a brief profile on the side of the _Google_ browser, with endless pages of links. Charles Xavier even had his own wiki page, and it was clear that he was some science star, whose books the mass public spared the effort to read.

Erik had actually seen his book at _Chapters_ , and where ever else it was lying around. _The Genome Code_ : his latest book was titled, and the play on _The Da Vinci Code_ was not missed, with even similar font.

Apparently he taught at Cambridge, and headed their cancer research program. All impressive, but that just led him to guess that they’d never met. He kept searching the page for some hint, and finally noticed at the top of the page there was a link to Charles Xavier, WikiMute and he hurriedly clicked on the link hating how some pages were constantly edited by fanatical anti-mutant organization, so it appeared that mutants didn’t even exist on fucking Wikipedia!

He read the write up of Xavier, and let out a muted, _ahhh,_ of understanding as he read that Charles Xavier was a telepath, and a powerful one at that. He ranked as an Alpha, at the level 8, and he couldn’t remember ever reading that anyone living ranked that high.

“Oh fuck…”He hushed in dread knowing that Xavier had probably picked up every thought he’d had… he’d been thinking pretty passionately about fucking him…

And even then he said yes to meeting Erik, but still… it didn’t add up, He groaned, but grinned into his hand, thinking: _that if he wants to meets me, then he must know what I want_ … And really could he turn down a man that unbelievably gorgeous, just because he was an insanely powerful telepath?

His dick said _hell no_ , and his brain said… listen to your dick, because Erik would never feel prejudice towards his own kind, and especially one who was so _fuckable_ …

Az returned his text, and he messaged through his meal, choosing to not share who he was meeting just feeling that this was something he wanted to keep to himself until after, because the man deserved it, deserved discretion especially if Erik got what he wanted. Erik had his luck with men, but he felt like he’d been searching for _the one_ … with all the laws, and being gay generally accepted now, he’d started to think about having a husband and a future, and he couldn’t imagine kids in the picture, but maybe a dog, _fuck_ … He didn’t think this Xavier would pan out to be anything but a nice conversation because really, did genius professors so powerful that they were likely working in secret with MI5, and oh yes living in England as well – really want to spend time with Erik?

The only thing he could guess was that he wanted to have dinner with someone he knew wanted to be there, before he had to move on. This was when he really started to doubt the Brits motive’s, and couldn’t help but experience the wariness which surrounded his thought… He guessed tonight he’d find out what was going on, if something even was… yet he was still retaining a hope that Charles shared his feelings.

***

His day was busy with a never ending talks, and he ended up standing with the engineering faculty, watching a talk on the future of nanobots, and what that meant for his industry. Although he thought it was all implausible what with the cost of building with molecular nanobot technology.

Erik checked his watch and knew he had to get going, or he was going to miss one of the most curious encounters of his life.

He jogged over to the pub, and finger combed his short hair, wondering why he decided to not put an ounce of effort into his appearance, and had no excuse apart from Ted. He would have missed a chunk of the day if he left, and he guessed he already assumed he wasn’t going to get lucky, so why bother when he would just look pathetic.

His dark jeans and loose white cotton button up looked wrinkled, yet casually… sexy, he thought… _Yeah right._

Erik stood at the edge of the bar, and looked around for wavy brown hair and pretty eyes, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning, he grinned compulsively, as Xavier was standing behind him, with a mysterious little grin. “Hello… let’s get a table?” The man hedged with rising brows, and he knew this was going to be an excruciating evening, because he could barely focus when the man was so distractingly fetching.

“Yes, let’s.” They walked in silence, and Erik looked at the other man wondering if he had a preference were they should sit, as he took in the tight black t shirt across his chest, and the appealingly snug jeans he was in. They looked brand new, and Erik tried not to stress over his _uber_ casual summer wear. Thank god he hadn’t worn shorts, or this would be an epic failure of dating etiquette.

They slid into the booth across from one another, and their eyes met and Erik had that déjà vu all over again, gazing into those breathtaking blue… The waitress came up, and he looked away, but realized that Charles had been staring at him with the same intensity, and he felt a loud ping in his mind… _He likes what he sees…_

The waitress, a buxom blonde who was likely an undergrad, took their order, and Erik got another draft and a steak sandwich with a salad. Charles ordered a nacho platter, and a club house with fries, and a pint of Guinness, and Erik found he was grinning at his nacho selection.

After the waitress left, Xavier wrung his hands together, and then paused looking bashful, and Erik loved every expression he could form on his pretty face. “I don’t think I’ve eaten all day, and I never eat out, so I’m gonna make it count. We can share the nacho?” He offered, and Erik grinned sipping his beer, and finding that he felt comfortable, more than he thought he would. First though he wanted to get some questions out of the way feeling like he was missing something here, stretching about as wide as the Atlantic.

“I could eat some nachos, and I know what you’re talking about, I spent the entire day at talks. I actually saw yours.” He offered, figuring maybe it was obvious, but he never mentioned it when he approached Charles.

The waitress came up with their beers, and they both thanked her as they took their drafts.

Charles took a drink sighing, and Erik heard his sigh, and wanted to hear more convulsively. Placing his drink down Xavier licked his lip, and said with a subtle grin, “I know I spent the day at press conferences… I have a book, and I think I knew you were there at the conference… just like I’m sure you know I have a book.” His eyes shifted away demurely, and Erik thought for a moment that he was actually nervous.

“I’m caught red handed… I looked you up because I thought we’d met, but I guess we haven’t… That’s why I came up to you, and I was curious though, actually confused -- why _did_ you agree to meet me here?” Erik realized that was probably rude, but this man being here with him was throwing him. He thought he felt a reciprocal attraction, but it still didn’t make sense to him, or perhaps he was just an idiot, and had blown his chance to get laid by this angel.

Charles’ mouth opened, and he looked completely confused, holding Erik’s eyes intensely for a beat. He snapped his mouth shut as he ducked his head looking at the table. Erik drank his beer, knowing he’d fucked this up. Charles looked up at him finally with his crippling gaze to a sucker like him for a pretty boy -- and puffed a nervous breath, “I wanted to talk to you when I saw you… but I just realized… you don’t remember me.”

Erik was shaking his head wracking his brain, knowing that he’d met this man but he didn’t where from, and it was so frustrating, “I’m sorry but I can’t remember, I keep trying – I…” He shook his head, and Charles looked away as he grit his teeth, appearing to be uncomfortable.

“Hmm, well I remember you, but perhaps I have a better memory...” The small lips ghosted into a quirk, as Charles explain running his fingers through the condensation on his glass, not looking at Erik, “We met when we were younger… in Georgia… does that ring any bells?” His eyes flicked up to Erik’s, and he went right to those memories. He could barely remember anything, apart from the sea, and –

He groaned bowing his head, remembering Charles, _fuck Charles…_ how hadn’t he put it together? It was practically the most important night of his life until he got into university. He blamed it on Ted, knowing he was caught up in the festival vibe that had over taken Berkley. He’d… spanked it to the memory of that night up until he got his first regular lay who let him fuck him. After that he took to the club scene, and went wild, sewing his repressed German, cum Colorado roots, when he erupted like an excited geyser in California. He chose to forget some of those nights, and others he cherished like when he woke up next to his first boyfriend, who turned out to be short lived, but he’d wanted him, and got him. And that was still _god_ , 8 years ago… but it was true, he’d gone after Patrick because he reminded him of Charles, or the weathered memory of him.

“Shit I remember, god I can’t believe this is you -- you’re really right here, Christ...” He gusted grinning, and drank his beer shaking his head, and Charles smiled snagging his lip.

“I never thought I would see you again, and when you came up to me, it was a complete mind trip, you know? Although I thought you remembered me...” He said in a soft tone.

Erik sat forward in the booth confessing, “I did, but subliminally. I knew I had to talk you… and I guess I should tell you I thought this was a date, but realized around the point that I was reading that you’re so successful, and brilliant, that you wouldn’t be coming here for that. This makes more sense actually.” He explained, but was startled by the sudden twist of Charles’ features, as he looked hurt almost.

“I would go on a date with you, I’m not so pretentious that I think I’m better then you, actually to be honest, I’ve spent so much time writing, and engrossed in my research, that I don’t date as a general rule. _God_ , I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” He sighed covering his face, and Erik heard what he was saying, but all he could decipher was: _I need to get laid_. And Erik would gladly sacrifice his body for that cause.

He hedged, “Because you want this to be a date?” And couldn’t help but feeling like he’d already scored. Charles let his hands fall, and he nodded then after another drawn out, and started moment of eye contact.

Erik nodded wagging his brows, and grinned largely as he drank his beer, and Charles snorted across from him. “I really can’t believe that I’m here with you, but I can say I’ve never had a strange man asked me out in years that I actually I’ve actually wanted to say yes to, and now that I have, he somehow he turns out to be my first.” He gusted out self depravedly, and Erik latched onto those words.

“You’re first? Well we had something in common then.” Charles grimaced then, and drank his beer, and Erik frowned, watching those pink wet lips.

“Was there something wrong with that?” Erik leaned over the table, wanting to be closer to Charles.

“No, not really, I just always felt like I had taken advantage of you, because of my telepathy.”

Erik laughed, and saw the frown tug into a furrow of distaste on that pretty face, “I think if I woulda known your address, I would have sent you a thank you letter. I was enthusiastic, very.” He grumbled, and Charles’ face melted into a flustered looking grin.

“That’s what I had thought at the time… but there was always a worry there as I got older. It took me a number of years to grasp the extent of my gift, and well… It’s quite easy to persuade people when I want something.”

Erik found that to be erotic as fuck… and he assured, “Well trust me, I wanted it. I was pretty desperate… okay, I don’t want to have to say it like this, but you did me a favour at the time… and you were -- are really, ah cute.” Erik said that then winced at how cheesy it sound, and whispered, “Sorry.”

Charles laughed rich, and delighted, and it send chills over his skin, “Its fine, you were, are handsome.” And he saw Charles wince, and Erik grinned, but slid his fingers towards Charles on the wooden table.

“I thought about you for years… and I think I’ve been looking for you.” He didn’t want to explain that he had a thing for pretty brunettes, with big blue eyes and thin frames, and almost exclusively dated men like that.

“That’s flattering…” Charles breathed, and flicked his lip with his tongue, “But I guess, I could say the same. I know I would have agreed to meet you even if I didn’t know who you are.” He said this quietly, and Erik touched Charles’ fingers, sliding his over the soft smaller hand, and he didn’t know why, or how, but he knew that tonight was a beginning, and not an ending like the first time they met so long ago.

“If you had I would have regretted it for life.” He threw it out there between them, knowing how much it sounded like a ploy, but he was serious.

Charles’ mouth took on a sly grin, as he bowed his head and said looking at Erik from under his bangs, and he felt his heart rattle against his ribs at that breath taking sight, “You sure you wouldn’t have forgot, like you did today?”

“Never.” He insisted with conviction, and he watched the pleasure stretch that pink mouth, and a finger touched his gently.

Charles was silent after that, but Erik barely noticed as he was absorbed by the sight of the other man, so when he spoke, it took a moment for it to register:

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Erik’s mind processed that question and he jerked his head, “No, I’m single, but I think I might have ended up here anyway if I was dating.”

“And cheated then?” Charles asked surprised, yet not looked in the slightest bothered by Erik’s words, as he bit his lips, and watched him with interest in those eyes, god those eyes…

“If I had to, but I don’t think I would have… cheated, if I was committed to someone, but even then though… I don’t know.”

Charles’ mouth quirked in pleasure, and he breathed, as Erik felt a foot touch his own, “Well it’s good that you’re single then, so we wouldn’t have to find out.”

His mouth went dry at that sentence, because he about 99% sure that this was a sure thing, and he drank his beer then hiding his face splitting grin. That was when the waitress came with nachos, and their meals.

Before they started to eat, Erik established, “You’re single right?”

“I think I already said I was.” He said in a teasing tone, and Erik loved that… wanted more of that, so much more.

“I was just checking.”  

Charles picked up a chip and sugessted, “So, why don’t you catch me up with what happened in the last 15 or so years? You don’t have a profile I can read now.” And Erik agreed, and he talked about himself, being more open that he usually was with anyone apart from close friends, and his family, which acquainted to a handful of people. He didn’t care about being secretive with Charles because he was a telepath, and he wanted him… it was painful how badly, and it was like he 13 again, and woulda done anything for this boy just to experience sex with him.

They both rattled on through an entire nacho, half their plates of food, and three beers between them. It was at that time that Erik was contemplating ordering shots and he thought he should suggest: “You should come home with me -- you are, right? Come home with me…” He begged, touching Charles’ soft arm, and stroking his writs, and a red faced Charles was rubbing his foot up his leg.  

“Um… er… yes, okay, I don’t think I can say no to you… so yes.” He said this almost confused, and Erik sighed in pleasure, grinning drunkenly.

That’s when he heard Charles blurt in a sultry tone, “Damn your grin is hot, along with the rest of you Erik…” And he looked up as his whole body burned with heat, seeing the hunger in Charles’ eyes.

He answered idiotically, but he was drunk…“Thanks. I don’t usually get that, I mostly get told that I look angry, or deranged. Like I’m about to kill everyone.” 

Charles was leaning against his elbow, and let out a small breathless laugh, as they tangled their fingers, like they both wanted their bodies to be in that state, “I don’t know about that, but I don’t think I’ve seen a man with a smile so fetching… you’re so sexy, I don’t know how I lucked out, twice.” He puffed the word, and Erik had to duck his head as he blushed.

“Hmm, you say things like that, and you know it might go to my head.”  

“Good.” Charles ghosted at him, and he looked at the other man, and felt his cock throb in his jeans.

“You want a shot?” Erik asked, as he saw the waitress coming towards their booth, and Charles sat back looking alert suddenly.

“A shot, ah...” He hesitated, and Erik questioned:

“Are you busy tomorrow, because if you are I’d say no, but if you aren’t…” He left that unfinished as the waitress collect their dishes.

Charles watched her in contemplation, and then looked at Erik nodding, “Alright, I’ll have one. What were you thinking?”

“I’ll get two Jagerbombs.” The waitress nodded, and Charles was silent until she left.

He grinned easily at Erik, “Jagerbombs, I don’t think I’ve had one of those in years. What’s in it again?”

“Red bull, Jagermeister.” Erik said, taking his Charles’ again, and then added, “For energy.” And then leaned as far as he could across the table, pulling a boneless Charles towards him, “because I’m going to keep you up all night.” He whispered, and Charles’ eyes widened, as they blazed with passion all wrapped up in a fluttered package of lick lips, and blushing cheeks.

“Oh… I…” He swallowed, and Erik grinned at the pretty boy, like he was prey, “Yes...” he finally whispered as his lashes fluttered closed, and he wanted Charles right here, right now… but he could wait.

Their shots appeared, and he looked up blurting, “Check please ASAP, on one bill.” And then sat back, as Charles was looking at the shot, appearing to avoid the waitress’ eye.

She left then, and Erik took his glass of red bull, and held the jagershot above the cups, “To you, Charles.” He said unexpectedly, and he watched as Charles gave him a drunk head bob, and a sloppy grin.

He reached out taking his own shot in hand, and drawled in his cock tingling rich tone, “To old ah… acquaintances.” They both dropped their shots, and slammed the mixed drink, and that was that, as they say…

***

Due to the late hour, they were able secure a cab, with all but some lingering viewers gone for the day. They rode in silence, apart from Erik pulling Charles securely into his arms, and Charles went looking slightly dazed.

Erik couldn’t stop looking at him, and on a few occasion, Charles would look at him, and he would advert his gaze feeling… overwhelmed. Not knowing if his intense emotions would ever be reciprocated, and not accepting that he wouldn’t see Charles again.

He finally asked, remembering a detail from their first meeting. “You haven’t talked to me in your mind, like you did before.” Erik perhaps slurred, and Charles gave him a mysterious, almost self-deprecating grin.

“I don’t do that anymore because it’s rude, as the years have taught me.” He said in a proper English tone, and Erik loved his voice, and he grinned closing his eyes.

“Is that funny?” Charles asked, squirming in his arms, and Erik opened his eyes shaking his head, and tipped his face against Charles’ hair, near his ear.

“No, it’s just listening to you speak makes me hard, and I don’t think it will bother me having you in my head. Although it might be better for you to stay out, with the thoughts I have… what I want from you.” Erik kissed his ear, feeling his cock throbbing in his jeans, and he moved his mouth down the smaller man’s jaw as he gasped, and clutched his arm.

Erik pulled away, wanting to see Charles’ reaction, wanting to look him in the eyes. He was panting shallowly through his teeth, and his gaze was scaring, so hungry, and Erik reacted, moving in slowly, and touched this stranger’s smooth cheek. Charles pushed towards him, and they kissed cautiously, closing their lips together, moving their mouths slowly as they performed a lingering kiss. It was so arousing from just that touch, that he knew the only other time he’d been this turned on was when it was his first time, and he’d been vibrating out of his skin for this same man.

As these things went, Erik’s tongue reached out, pressing through the sweet lips he was nuzzling, and that’s when the cab stopped. Parting, Charles looked dazed, and Erik felt the same, as he looked out the tinted windows seeing his row house that he split with one of his oldest friends from his first year at Berkley, Azazel.

Erik had the top floor and was thankful for that good stroke of luck. He helped Charles out, whom then promptly pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and handed over the fair, before Erik could protest.

As the cab pulled away, Erik wrapped his arm around his date, and pulled him towards the stairs that led to his door. “This is nice.” Charles whispered, and Erik didn’t comment not caring about his flat, when he wanted -- no needed Charles so badly.

He opened the door with his powers, and Charles grinned, letting out a sultry chuckle as he pulled him through. “I see you’ve got over your habit of using your hands to open doors.”

Erik nodded but barely recalled a passing word about that, and shook his head, “I have, so I guess we talked about that, my memories are not quite as good as yours.” He explained, as he pulled Charles towards his living room, closing the door behind him.

Charles looked at him, seeming to not care that Erik was leading him around like he was attached to his hip, although once they reached his sparse living room, Charles took take a step away, and it pained him.     

“I remember too much, everything, but it’s not always good you know…” He explained, and moved toward Erik again, running his hands around his waist, and brining his face into kissing proximity.

“Did you want a drink?” He choked, placing his arms on Charles’ back, loving that he was short, and perfect, and Charles shook his head, as he slowly licked his soft bottom lip.

“No, I thought that we were… well…”

Erik didn’t wait for him to finish, seeing that as his green light, and he craned his neck, smothering that pretty mouth, running his hands up the solid back of the smaller man, feeling that there was more to him: muscle, and strength. His hand ran into his soft medium length hair, and Charles pulled him closer, fisting his shirt as they mashed their teeth together kissing so frantic.

Erik let him control go, and devoured Charles’ mouth, licking frantically at his tongue, and sucking on him, tasting beer, and a hint of herbal, which was washed away as they panted sucking hungry kisses. Charles was pushing into the kiss just as hungrily, and Erik felt a fire shoot through his body to his dick, as the shorted man showed his passion by pressing into Erik, trying to take control of the moment, and he wanted Charles to want him -- wouldn’t love this night if Charles didn’t need this as badly.

Erik didn’t know how long they stood there, but he was so hard he needed out of his pants, and needed Charles out of his –

He softened the kiss, drawing his tongue out as Charles let out a small moan, and it was torture, as his cock jumped. His lip was nipped, and sucked, as he tried to pull away, and he was mindless when they finally parted, with Erik panting against Charles’ cheek.

“Let’s go to my room?” He grumbled in a harsh breath, and the smaller man in his arms seemed to tremble.

“Yes, god…” Pulling away he looked at the flushed and lust afflicted face of the other man, as he gasp running his hands up under Erik’s shirt, “you grew up, _really_.”

“I would hope by now.” Erik chuckled, and looked at his bedroom, thankful he’d done laundry a few days earlier, so it wasn’t so bachelor, and messed.

“You’re just big.” He whispered, and Erik’s attention zeroed in on the sexually dumbed, Professor Charles Xavier, who he had ascertained was more intelligent, and successful then he could ever hope to be.

Hot hands skimmed over his back groping his muscles, and Erik cocky now from the flattery, and just plain horny, grabbed the smaller man’s ass and pulled him against his body, “I’m just as big as I was when you first met me, and now I’m strong enough too…” He wanted to say something cheesy like: too fuck you all night, fuck you against a wall, fucked you until you scream, but it didn’t seem to matter, because Charles was swallowing, and worrying his lip, and he ground into him whispering:

“You should fuck me, and all of the above.” And Erik realized he’d heard his thoughts, and gasped in embarrassment, but Charles crushed his lips against his own, and spoke into to mind:

_Take me to your room, and let’s make up for missed time…_

Erik growled, and picked up the solid Brit by his tight ass, and Charles broke the kiss wrapping his legs around his waist, but Erik couldn’t stop and went for his creamy neck as he walked towards his room. His chin was tipped up, and his mouth was covered again and they lewdly tangled tongues, as he barely missed walking into the door frame, but side stepped it, feeling the screws in the wood, and moved towards his bed needing inside this man.

He tumbled them onto the mattress as it groaned from the impact, and Charles was grabbing him, running his hands up and down his back, and then started to lift his shirt, and he tore his mouth away standing. He ripped his shirt off over his head, and Charles pulled his t shirt off, and Erik got a look at his flat, furry stomach. He grumbled out his hunger, looking over the creamy man’s body.

He undid his pants with his powers then, and Charles gasped nodding his head in agreement at the sight, “Fucking fabulous.” He cursed, and Erik grinned, as he slipped his boxers off after, and stood naked in front of Charles, whose eyes widened as he took in his body.

“Fucking…” Charles cursed against, and Erik lunged for him grabbing his waist, undoing his button, and then pulled his jeans off, as Charles squirmed helping him. He stripped of his boxer with his jeans, and the heat from his cock gusted at him.

“Perfect.” He grumbled, and fell to his knees as Charles’ hands went his back, and he groaned as Erik swallowed him down.

“Oh, oh, fuck.” He grunted, digging his fingers into Erik hair, and he sucked him down, fucking the burning flesh with his mouth. He sloppily blew the Brit, with saliva running over his chin, and he could hear Charles above him grunting, and letting out ragged gasps.

Erik pulled him closer to the edge of his bed, and propped his tight ass up, and pulled off that cock with a hard suck, and Charles yelped. He suck over his sack, tonguing the skin, and slid his tongue past there to his ass, wanting to loosen up the man’s hole, and just get his tongue up in him in general, wanting all of him. His own cock was leaking and throbbing with need, but he couldn’t touch himself in the position so he moved.

Erik pulled away, and stroked himself gently as Charles watched him panting with dark cheeks, and then Erik stood, and asked as he placed a knee on the bed wanting to get the smaller man under him. “Can I fuck you – I don’t think I can wait… I want to fuck you.” He knew he might have sounded a little too desperate, but Charles reached out touching his chest and was nodding his head, and looking overwhelmed.

“Yes, I want it.”

“You want it?” He repeated, laying his body over Charles’ and he was nodded wrapping his leg around his own, but it was an awkward position.

He pulled away, and urged Charles up further on his bed, and then crawled with him, and covered his body, and then they were kissing frantically again.

 _This is how it should be_ … he thought, _having this man in my bed_ …

Charles thrust under him, hooking his leg over his thigh as they flicked tongues, licking at each other lewdly, as Erik knew he was grunting from his want, and Charles was grasping his body in frantically, touching him like he couldn’t stay still.

A thought came to him, and he pulled his mouth away panting, “Are you bottom?”

Charles nodded with dark passionate eyes, but added, licking his wet lips, “I’ve topped, but I like… to take the big ones…” He rasped, and Erik thrust against him hard hearing that, as pleasure sparked through his guts.

“Then I’m perfect for you.” He said before he took Charles’ mouth again, and they were even more frantic, rolling on his bed like animals -- madly kissing, like this was his last night before a sentence of abstinence, and Charles acted like he was in the same boat, nipping his lip like he was so entranced, and Erik tasted blood.

“Oh shit.” Charles cursed, and Erik tongued his lips grinning, and crushing the other man closer to his chest.

“You’re fucking hot – and I’m clean, never barebacked, I’ve had tests, no surprises...” He rambled and Charles leaned in dragging his teeth over his jaw, as his whole body shook.

“I’m clean.” Charles whispered and kept kissing his neck, licking over his skin, and Erik tipped his head back groaning.

Charles made his way to his mouth again, and slid his tongue not caring about the blood, and Erik moved his hand up his cheek, grasping his hair gently. They flicked tongues erotically slow, and then after a session that had him feeling desperate for more than just this, Charles flicked his away suddenly to grumbled with his eyes squeezed shut sounding lost, “Big hands, oh I love that.”

Erik got the impression that he’d needed this, maybe for years, and he didn’t how long he’d gone without a fuck, but Erik knew he wouldn’t have to go without any longer, and wouldn’t from now on after this, if he let Erik.

“Roll over.” He grunted, and pulled away, flipping Charles without much help. He grasped the blanket, moaning, and looked over his shoulder with a piercing passion in his large eyes, shaded almost black in his dark room.

Erik ran his hands down his back, and settled with them on his tight perfectly round ass, and squeezed the flesh gritting his teeth. He flicked his eyes up to Charles’ and asked, “You like tongue?”

Those eyes closed, as the man hissed, “God yes.”

Erik didn’t need to say anything more as he bent down, parting the lightly furred cheeks. It was obvious that Charles didn’t shave, but he could give a flying fuck, and went in skimming his tongue over the soft fluttering entrance, loving the tender pucker under his tongue. He didn’t always partake in rimming, but if he was really into a fuck he pulled out the stops, and for Charles, he relished this moment.

Erik started licking over his crack in broad passes, and finally settled, teasing the star that was loosening as he probed insistently. Erik wanted in -- his cock was sloppy and drooling on Charles’ thigh, and he held back as he listened to the moans and whimpers from the man below him. He thrust his tongue in until he felt him part around his insistent probing, and that was when he repositioned pulling away to look at his work. He could see the fluttering pucker that was gently parted and swollen from his ministration… it was delicious, exactly what he wanted. He leaned down kissing the flesh, almost as a thank you because he couldn’t wait to be inside Charles.

He went back at him, kissing, and tonguing into his small pucker for long enough that he decided that he could easily fit a finger in, then two, he pulled away, as Charles moaned raggedly, grinding his hips against his blanket. Erik took a moment to bite his cheek, hungry for the smaller man.

“That’s good…” Charles let out, and Erik, leaned over his body going for his night stand for lube and condoms.

“Good… I don’t want to hurt you.” He commented thinking of his cock size in relation to that tight ass, but he was stopped by Charles’ hand on his wrist on the bed, and he was holding his eyes firmly.

“I don’t mind some… pain. Maybe two fingers.” He whispered, as he looked bashful suddenly, and Erik digested that.

“Alright.” He gravelled out, knowing Charles would feel him days, and days, and he loved that thought. “I’ll leave you sore…”

“Yes.” Charles puffed, licking his lips looking painfully aroused, and Erik had to think of snow, cold fucking ice fields, as he knew Charles was going to be reliving his cock every time he sat.

He moved then, feeling his hands tremble, and went to pop the cap, but had to try again as he was so excited. Squirting out the lube, he coated his fingers, and then brought them to Charles ass, massing his rim slowly, working over the tender skin, letting it know it was okay to relax for him. He pushed a tip in, and Charles popped his ass back, and Erik wasn’t dumb. He slid his finger in without pretense, and Charles groaned into the blanket, and Erik panted. “Fucking perfect… you’re so perfect and beautiful... so soft…” Mindlessly complimenting the pretty man.

He moved finally so he was stretch out, and Charles turned as he pulled his finger out, so he could mold against his chest, rubbing their cock. Erik was hissing because he was so hard, and engorged, he felt almost too sensitive he was going to pop before the show. Thank god for condoms...

They were kissing again as he’d jerked Charles’ thigh up high enough so he could fuck him with his fingers –and eventually he felt a nudge in his mind:

_Put the other in… and then fuck me already._

He grinned loving the telepath and slid his other in, as it was crushed against satin, burning heat, and he whimpered knowing his cock was going to be crushed in there.

 ** _So tight…_** He thought, and got a response.

_It’s been so long._

Erik had already guessed, but he liked hearing it from Charles, almost like he’d been waiting for Erik, like he knew he would meet him again and Erik could be here to take his cherry.

He kept stretching gently, and licking at the brunettes tongue, scissoring his fingers in the slick crushing hole, and he finally got both in to his knuckle. He started to rub inside, searching for his prostate, needing to loosen him up further but also wanting to taste Charles’ pleasure. Almost immediately, a groan left the smaller man, and Erik felt an excruciating surge of pleasure tear through him, into his cock. It was from hearing Charles, and knowing he was going to fuck him so good… _Do right by this man tonight_.

He kept milking that sweet spot, and Charles finally broke his mouth away, groaning and shook his head looking intoxicated, “ _Fuck me_.” fell out of his lips, and Erik didn’t have to be told twice. He rubbed over his hip, massaging the tight cheek, and reached for the condom he pulled out. He’d never fit magnums, and finally ordered some larger rubbers from the internet, tired of having his cock strangled. He tore open the large ring, and placed it at his crown, as Charles sat up on his elbows watching him, and rubbing his stomach, and reaching down for his cock that he slowly jacked watching Erik.

“So big...” Charles whispered and Erik grinned as he rolled the rubbed over his straining rod. He pulled the rubbed tip, and then moved towards Charles, prowling on his knees.

“You asked for it.” He grumbled meaning that Charles was going to be tearing about his massive cock with the lack of prep...

Charles sucked in a breath, and bit his lip, and Erik thought he was probably marvellous at sucking dick with a mouth like that, but he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

“How do you want it?” He asked, as he grabbed Charles knees and his legs fell open, as his hand dropped away from his prick.

He reached up touching Erik’s arm, massaging his muscle, and admitted, “I want it like this, but I think I should get on knees.”

Erik grunted, as he bend down steeling a filthy kiss, and touching Charles’ cheek wanting to look into those pretty eyes, see the desire for him, and him only tonight.

They parted with a pleased murmur from Charles, and Erik urged him, as his pretty boy flipped over and then tucked his knees in, popping his tight ass in the air like an invitation. He could see into his furry crease, and Erik clenched his teeth as stroked, groped his ass, squeezing his cheeks open and apart.

He let out a satisfied grumble, and couldn’t believe this ass. It was perfect and creamy, and his hole looked unused – he reached for the lube, and drizzled some over the loosened little star, and then followed with his thumb. He slid the lube around, but only for a moment because he was pulling away, and covering his straining wood with lube.

“Spread… yeah…” He breathed as he grabbed Charles’ thigh, but he was squirming his legs apart without any more urging, spreading himself so his cheeks were parted as wide as he could get. Spread wide open, Erik savoured the sight of his sack to his pucker.

He slid forward licking his lips, and gritting his teeth as he brought his cock towards that ass, and ground his jaw in excitement, and disbelief as he smeared his cock around his enflamed hole. He took himself in hand, and then started to push into Charles, as he dug his fingers into Charles’ hip as he summoned all the self-control he could muster. _Fuck_ – it was amazing, and he wasn’t even in – Pulling back, he started to rock himself against the resistance of his tight pucker in small thrusts, and felt the flesh giving.

“God, god, yes.” He whispered, and Charles was silent, with his head bowed down, and Erik reached for his head, stroking his hair for a soothing pass, stroking down his shoulders and flank, and then moved back to massaging his ass as he kept thrusting shallowly. He continued petting his ass to his hair, soothing him, as he worked his way in.

Sweat was beading on his brow, and temple, and a stream ran down his face, it was so fucking hot in here thrusting into the smaller pretty boy who’d haunted his dreams. When his cock head finally popped inside, he hissed, and he heard a mumbled moan from Charles, and he froze, but was commanded rapidly:

_Keep going! Just keep going…_

Erik started to push again without a pause, and couldn’t tell if Charles was into this, even after his words although it dawned on him that he should do something to help. He reached between his legs, and his cock was soft, but that was normal. He started to touch him, wanting to feel him hard and throbbing, running his fingers over the flesh, teasing him, he asked feeling so fucking dialed in, wanting this –

“You fine… not too much?” He grumbled, and Charles shook his head, as his hair swayed, the short dark strands falling forward.

“Don’t stop.” He moaned, in a broken voice, and Erik got that… or hoped he did. If he’d gone as long as Charles eluded to without a cock in him, it would be a trial to take one as impressive as his own, and he’d insisted on this… wanted it. Erik felt a painful shudder shake through his thighs at that thought, and also from feeling the crush of the velvet walls of Charles’ body around him.

He was panting as he kept pushing in, and threw his head back groaning as he was accepted inside with so much resistance -- his throbbing cock was excited, yet painfully constricted. “Tight – god.” He groaned and squeezed Charles’ hip, and finally heard him moaning, and hissing out breaths, and he knew it was from discomfort because he was still soft in his hand… Once he started to slam this ass everything would change.

It felt like a lifetime before he bottomed out, and Charles’ body was heaving from his breathes, and Erik let out a groan of relief as he collapsed forward. He cupped Charles’ package, and kissed his neck softly, trying to work through the vise on his cock, and wanted Charles to relax… called out for him to in his thoughts.

Kissing over his neck, he peppered pecks, dragging his lips over his nape, and then back, and stopped on his corded neck muscles. He was mouthing, and licking his skin, so aroused he was drooling all over his flesh, and slurping kisses over his flesh.

A grumbled came from Charles, and he pushed back on his cock, and Erik bit his neck at the sensation. That was his cue to thrust, and he started a slow rhythm, as his mind flew away, tangled up in his pleasure and intoxication, which felt more influenced then he’d ever encountered being in Charles. He stayed draped over his body, and continued to kiss his nearest skin, and run his hand over his tight, and hot side, and squeezed his cock from time to time, waiting for him… He finally pushed away, and rested on his knees, and took hold of Charles’ hips for leverage, pulling all the way out, as he ground his jaw, feeling pleasure steal through his stomach and into his sack – but he wasn’t going to come, he’d just got his cock strangled, and he could last for a good long fuck…

Pausing with his cock resting just inside the tight ring of muscles, he thrust, sliding in slowly, and Charles moaned as Erik’s eyes fluttered closed. He tipped his head back, unable to focus on anything but that strangling heat.

He pulled out again and started a slow fuck, sliding into Charles’ hole as it sucked him in, and the sweet man under him was moaning in his throat and Erik was lost to the feeling of the pretty boy’s body. He kept going, keeping it slow until Charles was loose enough, but it was sweet the entire process, from the sensation as Charles was letting out so many breathless sounds of pleasure, or just exertion because Erik was a lot to take…

He started to speed up, but didn’t want to fuck Charles like this and pulled out. He gazed transfixed at the open ring of Charles’ once small little pucker, as it fluttered missing his cock to stuff him open, and looking so swollen and tender. He shook his head bending forward and licked the inflamed gaping anus, but pulled away tasting lube, and then moved on knowing what they both wanted.

Stroking Charles back, and ass, he massaged his cheek and urged, “Sit up.”

Charles straightened and looked out around with puffy eyes that had a slight furrow between them, and there was a curious tugging at his mind. Erik turned, laying on his back beside him, and Charles watched him with a sweaty flushed face, and wet mouth. “Get on me… yeah.” He urged, as his cock was sticking up like a mass, and Charles straddled his waist instantly puffing as he went.  Without warming, Charles hovered over his cock, and slowly began to sit on him – a groan tore from Erik’s lips as he patted Charles’ sides, as pleasure stole through his body.  

Charles’ hands went to Erik chest slapping against his skin, and he sunk down slowly, sucking his cock up into his body – Erik watched him, watched his cock disappear, and Charles’ pink gasping plump lips, and watched Charles throw his head back from the sensation of his cock stretching him open with scrunch his eyes in distress. He was beautiful, and Erik was rapt looking at him, knowing he needed to watch him as he fucked him.

Charles settled with Erik inside him, and he had never felt so right – the sexiest man he’d ever seen was riding him, and he knew no one could top this night, only a repeat with Charles could. Only him, and Erik grunted, as Charles started to lift up on his cock with closed eyes, his legs shaking, and his nails pinching his skin. When he sunk back down, Erik saw heaven when Charles moaned deep in his throat, and bit his lip hard.

Erik couldn’t look away from him, and reached out touching him, running his hands over his body, and admired his face, absorbing his sex pained expression, like Erik was too much but he couldn’t stop –

Charles lifted up, and Erik waited, noticing his eyes were opening and Erik wanted to see the beauty of them, and Charles looked down meeting his gaze, looking mindless, and drugged. He slid down Erik’s cock as his chin tipped up from the sensation, and Erik was experiencing his own bliss, when he thrust up into the Brit needing to feel him on his own terms.

A grunt left Charles inflecting up like he couldn’t hold it in, and Erik urged him up then, lifting him by the hips, as he reached stripping his cock, and Charles let out a wail when Erik slammed up into him jerking him down --

“That feel good?” Erik asked, and looked at the flagging erection in his hand and squeezed him rolling him in a slide of loose skin, and urged Charles’ hips up. He bobbed his ass up, and slammed down, as Erik thrust up, and Charles was whimpering as Erik stroked him off and he started to firm up almost instantly.

 _Perfect, perfect! You’re cock is just right –_ Raced through his mind, and he grinned, and started to thrust in a rhythm, grinding into him, and holding Charles on his lap, pumping into Charles, as he looked down at him with parted lips, drugged eyes which were so very pretty -- and Erik craned up and covered his mouth, licking between his lip.

Charles reacted, and scrabbled at his back, as he fell ravenously into the kiss, trading hot and wet tongue, as Erik kept pushing into that ass, knowing he wanted to pound Charles until he was screaming, but in this moment he was lost grinding slowly, only feeling the burn grow. They kept kissing, so passionately, and completely mindless, as all Erik could feel was pleasure and a high, high, glow of satisfaction. It was clear that they wanted his, were desperate for it, and couldn’t get enough -- being inside Charles, making love to his mouth -- Erik had never felt this he was certain, it was the one night stands that you heard about, but Erik had never had a really good one without the aid of drugs, but that was years ago, and since then everything was in black and white, but fucking Charles was like blinding colour crashing into him, he was so into him –

Erik didn’t want to end this moment, but he wanted to leave Charles helpless, and a victim to his cock. He broke the kiss, and started to lift him off his cock, and Charles went slow as he slid up, looking disoriented, and Erik took that as a compliment. He man handled Charles who went to his back willingly, and it was obvious that the man was a natural bottom, and it made sense since Erik was a natural top.

He spread those solid legs, and held his knee apart and admired his stretched hole again, and then positioned his cock against Charles’ opening and pushed. Charles moaned looking into his eyes, and Erik had to bend, and grabbed a rough handful of hair, and Charles pulled on his back so he was closer, and then they bit hungrily at one another, kissing wet and sloppy as their tongues twined in the space between their lips – Erik started to thrust up into Charles, as he whimpered – dragging his nails down his back.

Erik pulled away as Charles snagged his lips, and he let out a passion filled laugh as he lowered his mouth again, kissing Charles possessively, thinking that the man was his: this smoking hot little pretty boy, who was stretched around his cock. He pulled away again, and Charles was gritting is teeth in a sultry grin.

_You’re unreal… so hot…_

Charles told him, and Erik gobbled up the praise, and grinned predatorily as he thrust with a snap of his hips into Charles, as Erik grunted, and the brunette threw his head back wailing.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He praised, and then pulled back and he started to slam into Charles, setting up a brutal even fuck as he grit his teeth, and felt the pleasure rising – he wasn’t there yet, but he could be any moment, yet he needed Charles to come first cause he would be down for the count after he blew his load.

Charles had his head rolling on the blanket, as fingers were digging into his shoulder and another crushing fabric, and Erik took his cock in his hand that was hard now on his stomach, and started to strip him. He jerked and looked at Erik and was hissing through his teeth, as Erik was fucking him like a well-oiled machine, just on that brink, experiencing the most perfect ass pound of his life – but he held back his force, saving the ruthless pace he wanted to lay down.

The fat meat in his hand was leaking all over the place, and Charles’ eyes kept fluttering closed and then opening, watching Erik like he couldn’t look away, and he wanted this to end suddenly, knowing he couldn’t last. His legs were shaking and his sack was so tight, and the pleasure was becoming painful to deny.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He growled, and Charles’ eyes widened, as Erik leaned forward for the head board grasping the wood for leverage – “You like it hard?” He gravelled out, and Charles was jerking his chin.

_God yes! Fuck me! I can share, you want to feel me, you can feel it –_

Charles looked started as he offered, almost alarmed, but Erik couldn’t hold back the vehement: “Yes!” that he barked out, knowing what Charles was talking about. He’d felt it years ago with Charles, and since then he’d heard people talk about fucking telepaths, and how they could heighten the experience, but he hadn’t been with another since, but unlike other people he’d never looked on it like some kink like people regarded it. It was a private fucking thing... more intimate then mere fucking, and he really hadn’t even thought about it tonight, happy enough to have Charles.

Two became one without warning, and he felt Charles’ body and his cock stretching him so wide that his ass felt completely splayed open, and throbbing with pleasure – he distantly heard himself groaning, and moved pounding into Charles, as intensive pleasure sparked through his body and inside his hole, and his cock was swelling -- and he kept snapping his hips, and heard Charles kerning, letting out delirious sounds. It felt like he was a ghost trapped between two forms, but all he could feel was intense pleasure, and then Charles’ sensation of bliss as he was on the brink of tumbling over as Erik filled him; how euphorically happy he was, and Erik was too. He registered that the cock in his hand, the cock he could feel along with his own was about to shoot, and so he pounded as he growled out animalistic, and he registered Charles was waiting high, and broken as he thrust slamming into Charles brutally hard feeling pleasure burn inside him, as the bed heaved, and Charles was coming – his ass throbbed, and squeezed as Erik came again inside then, and another flood of blinding white heat hit him, and he collapse against the body under his, groaning helplessly into Charles’ neck and fell drifting through a world of white hot all-consuming pleasure.

Erik blacked out then, and he didn’t know how long, but he flopped to the side eventually, and cuddled into the sleeping man, and fell back into sleep as he kissed soft, damp skin.

***

His ringer was going off… the electronic la cucaracha that he set kept playing in a loop, and it was like awakening to some Cinco de Mayo hell.

He looked around, his head spinning, and saw his phone was next to him, _great_ , and he picked up, swiping over for the call, mindless to the hour, day, time –

“Where are you, man? You’re missing the first show, and I’ve been callin you for hours – did you drink yourself fucking stupid – You kept me up all fucking night man with the wailer you brought home, and you do not get to fucking sleep in and miss Ted for a piece of ass. Get your fucking ass over here, or I’m going to come and get you, and I can’t promise you won’t get the ice bucket –

He pulled the phone away from his ear and whimpered at all the yelling, and groaned, “I’m coming, don’t come with fuckin’ ice.” And then threw his phone down without even ending the call, and covered his face with the pillow groaning.

He had a hangover, but guessed so because he was dehydrated; his mouth felt like the desert, and he was starving like he hit the gym in middle of his slumber –

It was then through the haze a growing knowledge came to him of: _who he fucked! How they fucked! I fell in love – what the fuck!_ – Hit him and he hurled the pillow away, and looked around frantically for traces of Charles.

“Charles?” He called, but then flopped back in instant despair knowing he was gone. It was like a repeat of his past, but this time he was old enough for this all to matter, and for him to want so desperately something more.

Stumbling out of bed, he ignored his naked state, and looked around for a note, something, writing on the wall. He left his bedroom, and tripped around his kitchen and front room seeing the empty, and untouched space, and covered his face groaning, “No!”

It shouldn’t have hit him this hard, but he felt so disoriented, and knew he needed water, and to pull his shit together. Filling a pitcher, he went back to his bed and drank a litre greedily as he kept remembering last night, and knew it wasn’t a dream. Singularly it had been the best night of his life. He sat in a daze… he was there again, replaying the date: Charles and their sex, endless pleasure, sure feelings – he finally shook his head, and grabbed his phone without thinking, not knowing what to do about Charles...

There were seven missed calls from Azazel, and about ten text’s, some from Az, and a few from Emma, who was with Az, and then one from – his eyes widened in shock – _Charles Xavier!_

He fumbled with his phone, as his excitement was choking him, and he opened the messaged finally, from the contact that was added to his phone, with one message in the feed:

_I’m sorry I had to go without saying goodbye, again. but I had to leave for L.A. I’ll be on my book tour for the next month, and then after that, I’ll return to my position at Cambridge. I’ll be honest and say I want to see you again, but I started this way explaining my schedule, because it’s clear where I’ll be in the future. I don’t usually date, and have never done long distance, but I know you want to see me again, and I don’t think I could turn you down if you wanted to start to talk, more? However that would work._

_If I’ve read into your intentions wrong then forget this, and all I can say is, it’s been nice meeting you again, Erik._

That was it -- that was fucking it… Erik read over the message three more times, and finally had to believe what was written there. He carefully set the phone down next to him, and then stood calmly. He balled his firsts, and couldn’t hold back any longer, and then moved towards the closest window. He unlocked it and pulled it open, standing naked so the whole world could see, and threw his head back roaring:

“ _Yes!!!_ ”

Fin          


End file.
